justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
No Limit
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1993 |difficulty = Medium (Remake) File:NoLimitmediumJD2019JDU.png |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 3 5 (Xbox 360/Remake) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = Golden Fizz/ Sunflower/Turquoise Blue (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup = Sweat Mashup available |pictos = 68 (Classic) 80 (Mashup) |nowc = NoLimit NoLimitAR (Mashup) |audio = |dura = 3:35 |kcal = 23.9 |choreo = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU}}2 Unlimited tarafından "No Limit" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Antrenörler 2 Unlimited üyeye benziyor. P1 Bir kadın olan P1 pembe kıvırcık saçlı, parlak mavi bir tişört ve tayt, gökkuşağı renginde bir tişört ve sarı askılı pembe botlardan oluşuyor. Remake, saçında ve kıyafetlerinde daha gerçekçi dokular var ve artık görünür bir yüzü yok. P2 P2, erkek, kırmızı saçlı, yeşil yeleği, kırmızı pantolonu ve mavi spor ayakkabısı var. Remake, kıyafetleri çok daha koyu ve gerçekçi, ve artık görünür bir yüzüne sahip değil. Nolimit coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Nolimit coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Nolimit coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Nolimit coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Arka Plan Arka plan, bir eğlence parkındaki bir roller coaster'ın önünde, şarkı başlamadan önce meydana gelen çığlık ve langırt benzeri seslere ve yukarıdaki roller coaster destekleyen üç kırmızı ana destek yapısına göre gerçekleşir. Roller coaster tutan dansçıların arkasındaki duvar, renkleri değiştiren ve yanıp sönen çok renkli ışıklara sahiptir. Ana destek yapılarının ikisi arasında, bir taç giyen soluk mavi bir insan kafatası resmine sahip olan ve taç kenarlarında iki gözyaşı şekli olan mavi bir roller coaster parçası bulunur. Sweat Mashup No Limit has an unlockable mashup on , which is a Sweat Mashup. Dancers *''I'm So Excited '' *''Dagomba ''GM1 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Maniac'' *''Dagomba ''GM2 *''I Was Made For Loving You (Sweat) *Skin-To-Skin'' *''Fame'' *''Skin-To-Skin ''GM3 Altın Hareket Klasik Klasik rutinde 3 Altın Hareket vardır. Ancak, Xbox 360 ve yeniden versiyonunda 5 '' 'Altın Hareket': '''Altın Hareket 1 ve 2:' Kollarınızı hızlı bir şekilde dışa çıkarın. Altın Hareket 3 ve 4 (Yalnızca Xbox 360'ta ve yeniden başlat) : Yumruk at ve kollarını yana getir. Altın Hareket 5 (Wii ve PS3'te Altın Hareketi 3) : Yukarı yumruk at. Bu, rutinin son hareketi. Nolimit gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Nolimit gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Nolimit gm 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Only on Xbox 360 and remake) Nolimit gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Only on Xbox 360 and remake) in-game Nolimit gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 3 on Wii and PS3) Nolimit gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 3 on Wii and PS3) in-game Sweat Mashup Ter Mashup'ta 3 adet Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: Sol eliniz arkanızdayken sağ elinizi ekrana doğru yarım daire şeklinde hareket ettirin. (Dagomba) Altın Hareket 3: Yavaşça iki elinizle bir daire çizin. (Skin-To-Skin) Electrotribal_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Dagomba) Nolimitmu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Skintoskin_gm_1.png|Gold Move 3 (Skin-To-Skin) Nolimitmu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups No Limit is featured in the following Mashup: *''Baby Zouk'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *Kullanılan orijinal sese rağmen, radyo düzenleme sürümünün sözleri oyun içinde gösterilir. Galeri Game Files Nolimitsquare.png|''No Limit'' Nolimitmashup.png|''No Limit'' (Sweat Mashup) Nolimit.jpg|''No Limit'' (Remake) NoLimit Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach NoLimit_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background NoLimit_banner_bkg.png| menu banner NoLimit_map_bkg.png| map background NoLimit_BC.jpg| cover NoLimit_BC updated.jpg| cover (Updated) NoLimit_Cover_1024.png| cover 404.png|P2 s avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN NoLimit.png|P2 s golden avatar DIAMOND NoLimit.png|P2 s diamond avatar pictos-sprite (27).png|Pictograms NoLimit pictos-atlas updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) Nolimit jd3 background.png| background In-Game Screenshots nolimit jd3 menu wii.png|''No Limit'' on the menu (Wii) nolimit jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) nolimit jd2018 menu.png|No Limit in the menu nolimit jd2018 load.png| loading screen nolimit jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images XWyGh4R.png|Promotional coach (P2) Just Dance 3 Screenshot NoLimit Wii 01.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements no limit beta.jpg|Beta positions (male as P1 and female as P2) no limit songle pictos p1.png|Single pictograms for P1 no limit single pictos p2.png|Single pictograms for P2 NoLimitBetaGoldMove1P1.png|Beta Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) NoLimitBetaGoldMove1P2.png|Beta Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) NoLimitBetaGoldMove2P2.png|Beta Gold Move 3 (P1 and P2) Others No Limit BG.png|Background Nolimitglitch.png| glitch nolimitmu fame picto error xbox360.png|Pictogram error on Xbox 360 (Mashup) Nolimit jdnow picto error.png|Unrecolored pictogram in files Videos Official Music Video 2 UNLIMITED - No Limit (Rap Version) OFFICIAL VIDEO No Limit (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers No Limit - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' No Limit - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) No Limit - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) No Limit - Just Dance Now No Limit - Just Dance 2016 No Limit - Just Dance 2017 No Limit - Just Dance 2018 No Limit - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' No Limit (Sweat Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) No Limit (Sweat Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions No Limit - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Just Dance 3 Extraction No Limit Mashup References Site Navigation de:No Limit en:No Limit] Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Eurobeat Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:2 Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Sweat Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Mehdi Kerkouche